The My Space Murder
by amgglekim
Summary: Emmett is a detective in Philadelphia. His friend Bella has been murdered, but by who? He works with a fellow detective to figure out this bizarre crime. All Human, Alt Universe, and VERY Out of Character.


Emmett's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Jacob Black, however can own me any time he wants.

Emmett's POV

It was late when I got the call from the homicide detective, but when Bethany started to explain what had happened; I could see that this was going to end up being a complicated mess. I hurried to the precinct, and waited for Bethany to get done informing Chief Swan that his only child had been murdered in the City of Brotherly Love. That was one phone call I was very glad I didn't have to make.

I stood toward the side of the room, out of the way just trying to make sense of what I could piece together from the scene in front of me.

In one interrogation room, my wife's best friend sat sobbing. Her pixie like frame was shaking with grief while her husband Jasper tried to calm her.

In the next room was someone I had considered my friend, Jacob Black. I had met him through Bella, and we had struck up an instant friendship.

Oh Bells, I thought to myself with a sigh. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she was gone. It was worse that Jake was suspected in her murder. The two of them were practically inseparable, having been best friends for years before moving to Philadelphia.

I didn't know the details quite yet, but I was determined to help Bethany in any way I could. She was a great detective, and she deserved whatever kind of break she could get on this case.

I saw Bethany approach from across the room, and she motioned towards her desk with an extra cup of coffee in her hand. I shuffled over to her desk and pulled up a chair.

"Thanks for the coffee Bethany. Fill me in on what you know." I said to her with a grimace. Hearing about my friends' murder was not something I was looking for, but it was necessary to figuring out who had killed her. Personally, I was not convinced that Jacob had done it.

Bethany walked me through the crime scene photos, but of course I knew more detail about some of the things that had been found in Bella's apartment than she did. I couldn't even count how many times I had hung out there. I had a strange feeling I was missing something though, and I was determined to find it.

I looked over Bethany's notes and they were impeccable. I asked her if she had spoken to Jake yet, and she just shook her head.

"The problem is Emmett; I don't think he did it. I know I'm missing something when I'm looking at these pictures, but I can't put my finger on it. I would say we just need to wait to get something back from forensics."

It was at that moment that Jasper came out of the room and motioned for me.

"Emmett, man… I don't know how to deal with her. She is just so distraught, and I can't figure out why. I know she loved Bella like a sister, but she just keeps saying how sorry she is over and over again. Can I just take her home?"

"Sorry Jasper, that's not my call. This is Bethany's case, and if she's holding Alice, she has a good reason for it." I replied to him. I didn't add that I didn't see why she had asked Alice here, but I would find out.

Jasper just nodded at me solemnly and then made his way back to his wife. I walked over to Bethany and noticed that Nikki from forensics was waiting so that she could talk to both of us at the same time.

"Thanks for waiting ladies," I said as I got to Bethany's desk. "So, what does the science tell us?" I asked.

"Its really odd Bee and Emmett," Nikki replied. "As far as I was able to tell, the deceased was re-dressed after her murder, and her hair and make-up were done as well. See how in this picture, you can see the indentation from a zipper? The deceased was probably wearing a hoodie or other jacket when she was killed, and the murderer changed her clothes and put make up on her. I can't see a reason for it, whoever killed this one didn't bother to cover up the strangulation marks on her neck, but did a killer job with her make-up."

It was at that moment I knew who had murdered Bella. I just didn't understand the why, but I was determined to get my answers.

Bethany just let me take the lead as we walked into the interrogation room. I slammed the folder with the crime scene photos down on the table and sat backwards on a chair just staring at the person across from me.

"Talk to me," I said simply.

"Emmett, I was so stupid, I'm so sorry… I don't even know what happened, one moment we were arguing, and the next she was dead."

"Fine," I replied tensely. "Why were you arguing?"

"My Space" was the whispered reply.

"What the fuck do you mean you were fighting over My Space? You mean to tell me that you murdered your freaking best friend because of a stupid WEBSITE?"

"YES! She moved me Emmett! She has only known Edward for what? Two weeks, maybe three? And she gives _him_ the number one spot? Whatever. I have ALWAYS been there for her. And she just moves me down the list like I am nothing to her."

"Wait, let me get this straight. You strangled your best friend because she added her boyfriend to the number one friend slot on her My Space page and moved you down the list?" I asked.

"It sounds so stupid when you put it like that, but yes."

I just stared at the person across the table from me, a mix of disgust and shock filling my being. This was someone I had trusted, and they acted this way?

Bethany just handed me a legal pad and a pen for me to hand to my former friend.

"Write it all down," I said with disgust as I got up to walk out of the room.

I had just opened the door when something crossed my mind. I turned around and asked the last question that needed to be answered.

"Why did you change her clothes?"

"Please Emmett. I couldn't let her be seen in those disgusting sweats she had on. They take pictures at crime scenes you know, and I couldn't let anyone take a picture of Bella like that. I know you don't understand it, but I always have loved Bella like a sister. She would have done the same thing for me."

I just shook my head as I walked out the door. I saw Jasper approach from the hallway, with a cup of coffee in his hand. The look of shock that crossed his face when he saw me leaving the room after talking to his wife crushed me.

Alice may have murdered her friend over a My Space friend ranking, but she had killed us all with her thoughtlessness.

A/N: I bet you all thought Jake did it, didn't you? My only excuse for this story is that I've been running on nothing but sugar and caffeine for hours. I woke up at 4 am, and couldn't fall back to sleep.

This story is dedicated to my BFF Mark. He and I came up with the outrageous thought of someone killing someone over changing their Top Friends on My Space and this story is the result.

If you read my regular story Missed Connections, this is in NO WAY related to that story. I just made Emmett a cop again, because he seems like he would be a good one.

Review and let me know if you loved it… if you hated it, oh well. Maybe I'll make you laugh next time.


End file.
